Une journée très spéciale
by Eyael
Summary: Le jour de ses dix ans, Picsou reçoit un cadeau qui sera le commencement d'une grande aventure et découvrira le monde du travail.


Une journée très spéciale

Ce n'est pas un secret, la pauvreté règne dans sa famille. Depuis qu'il a cinq ans, il en est conscient: le manque de nourriture de temps à autre, un appartement petit et miteux, voir son père ou ses oncles parler à voix basse à cause du manque d'argent....  
Pourtant il ne se sent pas si pauvre que ça, ses parents l'adorent, il a deux petites soeurs adorables, peut s'amuser, sa mère trouve qu'elle l'aide beaucoup. L'ambiance de la maison est toujours conviviale, pour lui ça rend sa famille riche.

Lui qui croyait avoir tout connu de sa famille, il se rend compte qu'en fait il est dans l'erreur: sa famille est ce qui reste d'un antique et mythique clan écossais, Qu'un trésor d'une valeur inestimable dormait dans le château que lui a montré son père. Ils ont des ennemis, des profiteurs tenant ses parents à la gorge et n'ayant aucun respect pour la propriété d'autrui.  
Revenus à Glasgow l'état d'abattement de son père l'agace, c'est son oncle qui a raison: il faut donner à ses minables une bonne leçon qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier. Mais les autres ne jugent pas l'idée si bonne que ça. Lamentable.  
Exaspéré il préfère quitter la pièce avant que sa colère lui fasse dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est faire quelque chose pour sa famille.  
-Pauvre Balthazar, on ne lui donne pas de raisons d'être fier, soupire Jack d'un air navré.  
Fergus ne répond pas, se contentant pas de fignoler une simple valisette en bois. Finalement c'est sa fille qui brise le silence.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Pa?  
-Un équipement de cireur de chaussures pour Balthazar, Mathilda. Il est en âge de travailler maintenant. Si seulement notre clan pouvait retrouver sa dignité grace à lui, soupire il.  
-M'ouais, ce n'est pas ce qui en fera un millionnaire.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

A demi réveillé, s'asseyant avec difficulté à sa place, le jeune enfant remarque quelque chose sur la table. Quelque chose d'empaqueté dans du papier.  
-Alors fiston, ca va être une sacrée journée aujourd'hui pas vrai? Déjà dix ans, le temps passe si vite.  
-Papa, soupire il en baillant. Je peux l'ouvrir tout à l'heure? mais ça me fait très plaisir, merci...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassure sa mère, en posant à coté de lui un café et une tranche de pain.  
Dix minutes plus tard, un peu plus en état il attrape le paquet. A ce moment sa petite soeur se précipite vers lui sa poupée à la main.  
-Joyeux anniversaire mon grand frére adoré!  
-Merci petite soeur... Oooh c'est beau, c'est toi qui l'a fait toi même papa? demande il émerveillé par son cadeau.  
-Bien sur, je pense que c'est tellement mieux que quelque chose acheté dans n'importe quel magasin.  
-Tu ne demandes même pas ce que c'est, le questionne son oncle d'un air amusé.  
-Peuh! Mais si bien sur On'c Jack! mais je préfère prendre mon temps.  
A ce moment le visage de son père devient plus grave.  
- Je te l'avais dit hier fiston, et maintenant que tu as dix ans il est temps que tu saches. Je sais que tu nous a toujours aidés à la maison en accomplissant des corvées sans trop ronchonner mais que tu voulais toujours en faire plus. hé bien, avec ce nécessaire à cirer les chaussures tu vas pouvoir le faire. Je sais que ce sera dur que parfois tu en auras assez, mais je suis sur que tu seras fier de toi car à présent toi aussi tu entres dans le monde du travail.  
Son fils ne trouve rien à répondre tant ce discours est poignant. La seule chose qu'il arrive à faire, c'est de se jetre dans ses bras et de le serrer le plus fort possible pour le remercier.  
-Allez dépêche toi un peu mon grand lambin, le réprimande doucement sa mère. Ce serait dommage que tu traînes pour ta première journée de travail.  
-Oui m'an!

C'est décevant, vraiment décevant, ça va faire deux heures qu'il arpente les rues, attendant un client. sans succès. Croisant son père et ses soeurs, il lui avoue son échec mais il semblerait que son père ne pense pas ça. Un peu plus tard il rencontre son premier client, sa première paie, il va devoir la mériter vu comme ces bottes sont si boueuses!  
Sa première pièce gagnée à la sueur de son front, enfin! Mais c'est une mauvaise pièce! Tant pis, leçon numéro un faire toujours attention aux escrocs, et puis... Elle risque peut être de lui porter chance comme elle vient des états unis, d'Amérique où tout le monde fait fortune.  
Encouragé par cette première victoire il propose ses services aux passants.  
Trois heures se sont écoulées, un temps harassant et difficile: il a croisé au moins dix clients et tous ne se ressemblent pas, certains sont tatillons et lui ont reproché son manque de soin même si il débute, d'autres l'ont encouragé et lui ont donné le double du tarif pour son travail, enfin juste un pour le moment.  
Trempé de sueur, il porte son regard vers un gamin de son âge semblant effectuer une livraison lourde. Puis replonge la main dans sa poche il a gagné en tout pour le moment 55pences, pas si mal!  
"C'est vraiment dur, même en m'appliquant j'ai du mal mais j'y arrive! et puis je ne dois pas l'oublier: ici ou dans d'autres pays même les plus lointains il y a des gamins comme moi qui triment et veulent réussir. Peut être qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui voudra être meilleur que moi, ou des lâches et des voleurs... Mais je les attendrais de pied ferme, même si je ne suis qu'un petit cireur de chaussures débutant dans le métier je réussirais à faire vivre ma famille! et ce n'est pas des tricheurs ou des enquiquineurs qui m'en empêcheront!  
Bon, il reste encore une heure avant de rentrer, il faut que je m'y remette. J'ai hâte de raconter tout ça ce soir."

Le soir assez tard vers 20 heures

Toutes la famille est réunie, le dîner ne va plus se faire attendre très longtemps. Profitant de ce laps de temps, son père et on oncle le bourrent de questions sur sa journée.  
Il y répond avec plaisir.  
-Et ça c'est la première pièce que j'ai gagnée! j'ai passé trente minute à nettoyer les bottes, une horreur, tout ça pour se faire escroquer, pourtant elle me plait bien cette petite pièce.  
-Fais moi voir ça, demande Fergus. En effet, c'est une pièce américaine, elle vaut dix cents. Il parait qu'aux états unis on les appelle des dimes; si je calcule bien ça fait tout de même le double de 5 pences mais fais attention.  
-Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé, ajoute Jack.  
-Au total, j'ai gagné 70 pences. C'est pas vraiment terrible hein?  
-Bien sur que si, le réconforte sa mère. Pour un début ce n'est pas si mal, ne te met pas la barre trop haut Zazar.  
-Moi en tout cas, intervient Mathilda; j'espère que je ferais aussi bien que toi plus tard!  
Hortense fixe la scéne avec intérêt en mâchouillant son pouce et tentant de saisir une pièce, stoppée à temps par sa grande soeur.

Terrassé par la fatigue, mais ayant malgré tout insisté auprès de son père pour écouter sur ses genoux une histoire, le dernier des MC Picsou sent ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il tente d'écouter la suite des aventures des templiers. Réprimant un bâillement, la fatigue vient finalement à bout de lui et pour cause.  
-Ta mère et moi, nous tous, nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi fiston, je suis sur que si tu persévères tu iras loin, murmure Fergus en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Fin


End file.
